


Tsundere

by poisonouspotions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonouspotions/pseuds/poisonouspotions
Summary: Oh? Oh! What’s this? A romance like no other? A oneshot of a high school boy and a high school girl? Where he attempts to kiss her after many failed tries of taking her on a date? After she rejected him? After she already told him she’s dating someone? After she already told him he’s a creep? And he thinks she’s just playing hard-to-get? Yes, yes it is!
Relationships: Bunny Girl/Flirty Guy





	Tsundere

“Hey, you! Girl with the white hair and looks like a bunny!”

She turned around, only to see the boy who wouldn’t leave her alone walking towards her, waving his hand. “Not again.” She sighed.

“Look, I’ve told you already, no I will not go on a d—“

The Boy slightly bent forward, tilting her chin up and looking into her eyes romantically. Kinda like in those weird romance anime’s, y’know?

Her whole face turned red like a tomato. Oh? Has she finally fallen in love with him? He smirked, before he closed his eyes and began leaning forward, almost as if to kiss her.

But she wasn’t red from embarrassment, rather from anger.

Thwack!

She slapped him.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? LEARN SOME PERSONAL SPACE, WILL YA!?!? AND MAYBE LEARN TO TAKE REJECTION WHILE YOU’RE AT IT.”

Well this definitely got the crowd’s attention, and this certainly surprised The Boy. “Wha.. But I thought she liked me back!” He thought.

The Girl began stomping her feet, screaming all kinds of curse words at him, in different combinations, in different languages! The good news is that she prevented a murder. How, you ask? Well, she simply controlled herself, really.

“YOU’RE SO. FUCKING. PUSHY. IS THE NOTEBOOK YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE? ‘CUZ IT SURE LOOKS LIKE IT. I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU THINK MAKING A GIRL UNCOMFORTABLE WILL MAKE HER LIKE YOU. I TOLD YOU IM ALREADY DATING SOMEONE DIDN’T I!? JUSTLEAVEMETHEFUCKALONEFORFUCKSAKE.”

He began frantically moving his hands around, along with trying to justify why he tried to kiss her without consent. “Well- well I thought you were just playing hard to ge—“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” She yelled right at his face, almost spitting.

She stood there for a good minute, panting, before spitting on him and storming off.

It was silent. He could feel the stares burning into him, causing him to run off. What a creep, huh?


End file.
